Harry and Bert
'Arry and Bert are two diesel shunters who work at the smelters and scrapyards of the Sodor Ironworks. They can also be found working at the Ffarquhar Quarry. Bio In their first appearance, 'Arry and Bert crept alongside a lonely Stepney, who had mysteriously been sent to the smelters by mistake. They shunted Stepney into the larger smelting shed underneath a giant grabber, and threatened to scrap him. Thankfully, Stepney was saved by Sir Topham Hatt, once the diesels had left. Despite being villainous, 'Arry and Bert are also known for playing tricks on steam engines, such as making them "middle engines". Once, they shunted trucks in front and behind Percy. This later led Percy to being pushed onto the coal tipper by mistake. Later, 'Arry and Bert played the same trick on James. Sometime later, they frightened Fergus away from the smelters, and bullied Neville, which made the engines think he was planning to bump them. On some occasions, 'Arry and Bert's teasing ways backfire. Once, they played a ghostly prank on Thomas and Emily during Halloween, though they ran away when they thought Emily was a ghost. Another time, 'Arry and Bert teased Percy for having a whistle. Percy paid them back by creeping up behind them and blowing on his whistle. Later, along with Diesel, 'Arry and Bert began teasing Thomas for being smelly, but were later covered in stinky cheese. 'Arry and Bert were also part of the group of diesels that took over the Sodor Steamworks. They later teased Henry because of the coal he had to use by calling him "Mr. Special Steam". They also laughed at Gordon after he ran into Diesel's flatbed and damaged his bufferbeam. Persona 'Arry and Bert are unquestionably devious and scheming. They feel superior to steam engines and, working at the scrap yards, they enjoy the chance to break up engines, or at least make their lives more difficult. Due to their grim task, they have earned a reputation on Sodor as "The Grim Messengers of Doom." However, despite their prejudices, the diesels have co-operated with steam engines on occasions, and when they are in trouble, steam engines often come to the rescue. Despite being villainous, 'Arry and Bert also have a tendency to act scheming, slimy, greasy, and oozy. According to their merchandise bios, they wish to scrap Oliver and Stepney, who have escaped the cutting torch once before. Basis 'Arry and Bert are BR Class 08 shunters. Over seventy members of this class survive today in preservation. Diesel, The Diesel Shunter, Splatter, Dodge, Paxton, Sidney and The Five Diesel Shunters are also members of this class. Livery 'Arry and Bert are painted green-grey with yellow hazard stripes on their fronts with yellow cabs. They have "Sodor Ironworks" written on their sides in white. Appearances Voice Actors 'Arry: * Kerry Shale (UK/US; fourteenth season onwards) * Moriya Endo (Japan; fifth season only) * Yūki Satō (Japan; sixth - eighth seasons) * Shinichi Namiki (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) * Jürgen Holdorf (Germany; fifteenth season onwards) * Christoffer Staib (Norway; fourteenth season - sixteenth season) * Jan Kulczycki (Poland; fifteenth season onwards) * Víctor Delgado (Latin America; fourteenth season onwards) * Fernando Castro (Spain; fourteenth season onwards) * Michel Lasorne (France and French speaking Canada; eighth - eleventh seasons) Bert: * Kerry Shale (UK/US; fourteenth and fifteenth seasons) * William Hope (UK/US; sixteenth season onwards) * Keiji Hirai (Japan; sixth - eighth seasons) * Shinichi Namiki (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) * Rainer Schmitt (Germany; fifteenth season onwards) * Sigbjørn Solheim (Norway; fourteenth - sixteenth seasons) * Mieczysław Morański (Poland; fourteenth season only) * Piotr Bąk (Poland; fifteenth season onwards) * Jorge Badillo (Latin America; fourteenth season onwards) * Michel Lasorne (France and French speaking Canada; eighth - eleventh seasons) Trivia * The two are not quite identical: Bert has more stubble. * In some merchandising, the twins are named "Iron 'Arry" and "Iron Bert". * 'Arry and Bert's television series models do not have handrails, although some of their merchandise lines do. * The 1998 official website and Question Time with Sir Topham Hatt called 'Arry and Bert "The Yellow Diesels". * 'Arry and Bert's fifth season models were repainted and constructed into Splatter and Dodge for Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * A model of 'Arry and one of Bert used to be on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * 'Arry's name was not revealed until merchandising of him was released. * 'Arry and Bert have gone through a few changes in the television series: ** Season 6 *** Their side rods change from silver to black. *** Their faces became smaller. *** The text, "Sodor Ironworks", on their sides became bigger. *** Their models were significantly less weathered than the previous season. ** Season 12 *** Their faces become smaller still. ** Season 14 *** Their faces returned to the size they were in Season 5. * On their trading cards and Bachmann models, 'Arry is depicted with more stubble than Bert, opposite of how they usually are. * There were a few occasions where they went faster than their basis' top speed. Quotes :Stepney was all alone, but not for long. Two diesels approached. :"Got ya this time, Stepney. You'll make very fine scrap indeed, buffer 'im, Bert!" :The diesels took him to the large smelting shed. :"Bye, bye, Stepney!" - 'Arry and Bert's introduction, "Stepney Gets Lost", fifth season. :The next day, James arrived at the smelters. He was determined not to be tricked by 'Arry and Bert. :"'allo, James!" oozed 'Arry. "Come to learn a thing or two from those who know?!" :"Just get my trucks ready, and stay out of my way!" huffed James importantly. :"Yes, Sir." Bert chimed greasily. - James meets 'Arry and Bert, "Middle Engine", sixth season. :Fergus and his driver arrived at the smelters. :"I want to go back to the Cement Works! None of the other engines like coming here, its so scary!" :"You're right!" said his driver. :Just then, the scrap diesels emerged. :"'ello! Are you happy to be here?" :"Noooooo!" cried Fergus. - Fergus meets 'Arry and Bert, "Fergus Breaks the Rules", seventh season. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal, oil-covered; discontinued (cheese-covered Bert; discontinued)) * Take Along (normal and metallic; discontinued) * Take-n-Play * TrackMaster * Bachmann * Hornby (discontinued) * Lionel (discontinued, later reintroduced with LionChief remote) * Capsule Plarail * My First Thomas * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * De Agostini (discontinued) * Minis ('Arry - DC Super Friends; Bert - classic, neon and electrified) Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Boy Category:BR Class 08 Category:North Western Railway Category:0-6-0 Category:The Killdane Branch Line Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Villains Category:Trains Category:Characters Category:Diesels